The reading of harry potter, book one-five
by thedarkesthorcrux
Summary: sorry this story was taken down but i think i have sorted the errors. Umbridge recieves a note. now tom riddle and harry are stuck reading the harry potter books in the great hall, but harry falls in love...
1. Chapter 1

**heyya my story was taken down but i have put it back up and will continue doing so.i will hve it sorted out so ff dont have another reason to take it down. I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER** **_i wish i did..._**

* * *

Umbridge sat at her desk, wondering 'how on earth will i discredit that potter brat' when suddenly a bright light appeared out of no where.

'well what do we have here' umbridge thought as she picked up a book called Harry Potter And The Philosophers Stone and seeing four others titled Harry Potter And The Chamber Of Secrets, Harry Potter And The Prisoner Of Azkaban, Harry Potter And The Goblet Of Fire and Harry Potter And The Order Of Phoenix.

Then another light appeared leaving two notes, she opened the first note which read;

_umbridge, here is a way to discredit harry potter, these books tell the truth from Harry's view and wont leave anything out. here is a list of the following people you need to invite, remus lupin (and his dog snuffles) Cornelius fudge, Kingsley shackle bolt, nymphadora tonks Alistor (mad eye) moody, Amelia bones all of hogwarts students and staff._

_Also please note that some people may appear but as soon as this note has been read the great hall will have Wards protecting people from curses, jinxes etc. NO physical violence. _

'ha' umbridge thought 'no getting away from this one!'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 the boy who lived. **Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking down to the great hall, for some reason they had been called by Umbridge or 'the toad' as they called her. As they were settling down Umbridge walked in.

"hem hem" she called in a sickly voice "as you know I have called you down here and now you will find out the truth behind harry potters lies" she continued, "I have called the appropriate people to help us read books" just then there were a few pops and harry saw many people he knew, first moody came in followed by tonks and kingsley shacklebolt. Then there were more faint pops and in came the minister and Amelia bones with Remus and dog harry knew was sirus.

Harry wondered why they were going to read books when Umbridge called out again "hem hem" and he turned to see her with two envelopes. "I will read out this mysterious letter that found itself into my office accompanied by 5 books"

"Hem hem "she began _"To Umbridge, here is a way to discredit harry potter, these books tell the truth from Harry's view and won't leave anything out. Here is a list of the following people you need to invite, _

_Remus lupin (and his dog snuffles)_

_Cornelius fudge_

_Kingsley shacklebolt_

_Nymphadora tonks_

_Alistair (mad eye) moody_

_Amelia bones_

_All of Hogwarts students and staff_

_Also please note that some people may appear but as soon as this note has been read the great hall will have wards protecting people from curses, jinxes etc also from physical violence." _

The great hall was silent until she read out the other envelope (the one she hadn't read yet) _"we assume you got the books and the other letter but we need to inform you of some other things. _

_A person named tom riddle will appear soon and then the wards I mentioned will be up also I wanted to let you know that the war coming up will be terrible and we sent these books hoping you will unite with each other. Please also bear in mind that this is the past and no detentions or points will be given or taken. -A,S,P _

Umbridge didn't look as happy as she finished reading this and then 'pop' and in front of them was a charming 16 year old boy who didn't look very happy. "I have already read the letter sent to me and I would like to get this over with" he said and sat down on the slytherin table.

To say harry was shocked was an understatement.

He was soon knocked out of his stupor by a familiar sound "hem hem" Umbridge started "I will read first"

Harry groaned he really wasn't looking forward to this.

**CHAPTER ONE THE BOY WHO LIVED **

"Gee... gred I wonder who that could be-

-I don't know maybe its ronniekins"

**Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thanks you very much.**

**"**But where is-

-the fun in that" the twins said

**They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense. Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. **

**"**What the hell is a drill" a pureblood slytherin said

"Write down any questions and I will tell you after the book" the muggle studies teacher said

Umbridge did not look happy

**He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache. **

"Simply charming rightgred"

"Of course forge"

**Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors.**

"Ugg, potter why are we reading about these _muggles, _I thought this was about you" malfoy sneered

He got no response

**The Dursleys had a small**

Here harry snorted. Tom looked at him strangely.

**Son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere. The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters.**

"What's wrong with the potters!" said many of the people in the room in outrage

**Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursleys sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister,**

"How rude of her" Minerva said crossly

**Because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish**

"But... that not even a word!" Remus and Hermione said in unison.

**As it was possible to be. The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived in the street. The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small son, too, but they had never even seen him. This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that.**

"Well I doubt harry would want to mix with him either" muttered tom riddle so quietly that no one heard it.

**When Mr. And Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, gray Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair. None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window. **

"Well, muggles don't notice anything do they" this came from moody and the people around him jumped because they had forgotten he was there.

**At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls. "Little tyke****,"**

"Burgh it sounds as if he is actually encouraging it" Minerva said.

**Chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house. He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive. It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar - a cat reading a map. For a second, Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he had seen - then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light. Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at theca. It stared back. As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive - no, looking at the sign; cats couldn't read maps or signs. **

"I bet that -

-it's Minnie"

"Don't call me Minnie!" Minerva shouted

**Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove toward town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day. **

"Lop he has such a one track mind" a 4th year muggle born said.

**But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks. **

"Whets wrong with cloaks they are completely normal" a 3rd year slytherin said

**Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes - the getups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdoes standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together. Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak! The nerve of him! **

"How dare he -

It's a crime!"

**But then it struck that this was probably some silly stunt - these people were obviously collecting for something... Yes, that would be it. The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills.**

"Such a one track mind" said sprout disapprovingly

**Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. He didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of them had never seen an owl even at night time. Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more. He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk- **

**"**Oh no" harry said "I think something's wrong with him, run for life there's an apocalypse"

People around him laughed

**Across the road to buy himself a bun from the bakery.**

"Wait, don't worry the world is right again"

**He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. This bunch was whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying. "The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard yes, their son, Harry"**

"Oh" said flitwick

**Mr. Dursley stopped dead. Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it. He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone, and had almost finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his mustache, thinking... No, he was being stupid.**

Harry snorted 'when isn't he being dumb' he thought to himself

**Potter wasn't such an unusual name.**

"Is too!" said most of the hall

Umbridge scowled, this was taking ages.

**He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son called Harry. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew was called Harry.**

"He didn't even know your name" Hermione was horrified

Sirius whined

**He'd never even seen the boy. It might have been Harvey. Or Harold. There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her - if he'd had a sister like that... **

"A SISTER LIKE WHAT!"Shouted most of the faculty

**But all the same, those people in cloaks... He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five 'o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door. "Sorry****,"**** he grunted, **

"Omg gred he knows that word he does" said George

Fred looked terrified

**It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground.**

"Phew he's alive" sighed harry in relief

**On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passersby stare, "Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggle like you should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!"**

"Uh professor flitwick was that you" said a 7th year revenclaw

Professor Flitwick grimaced, that had hurt.

**And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off. Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. **

"Obviously" said a young Gryffindor

**He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination.**

"Did you hear that gred?"

'Gred' looked disgusted as he nodded.

**As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw - and it didn't improve his mood -was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. **

"It has to be McGee; no other cat could do that!" Ron exclaimed

"Do NOT call me that ever again"

**It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes. "Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly. The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look. Was this normal cat behavior? Mr. Dursley wondered. Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife. Mrs. Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learned a new word ("Won't!").**

"Hardly a good thing" all the witches in the room muttered under their breath.

**Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news. And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern. "The newscaster allowed himself a grin."Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?""Well, Ted ****"said**** the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early - it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight.**

"CONTANT VIGILANCE" shouted obviously, moody

**"Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters... Mrs. Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. "Err - Petunia, dear - you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?"As he had expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister.**

"The, that BITCH" Minerva started muttering curses under her breath.

**"No****,"**** she said sharply. "Why?"**

**"Funny stuff on the news, Mr. Dursley mumbled****."****Owls... Shooting stars... And there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today... **

**""So?" snapped Mrs. Dursley****."****Well, I just thought... Maybe... It was something to do with... You know... Her crowd. "**

**Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name "Potter****."**** He decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could, "Their son -4he'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he?""I suppose so, ****"said**** Mrs. Dursley stiffly****."****What's his name again? Howard, isn't it?""Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me. "**

**"Oh, yes****,"**** said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree****."****He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. **

**The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for something. Was he imagining things?**

"He does not approve of imagination, so that would be very hard" said surprisingly tom riddle.

**Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did... If it got out that they were related to a pair of - well, he didn't think he could bear it. The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs. Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind... He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on - he yawned and turned over - it couldn't affect them... How very wrong he was. Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't as much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all.**

"My bet is definitely on McGee" fred stage-whispered to George, but was silenced by a glare.

**A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground.**

"Its called apparition" said an obviously bored slytherin.

**The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed. Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. **

"DUMBLEDORE!" shouted the members of the D.A happily, well apart from harry that is, because he was still mad about Dumbledore refusing to look at him, plus he did not like his privacy being invaded by anyone and here he was reading a book all about himself!

**This man's name was Albums Dumbledore. Albums Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known****."****He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held t up in the air, and clicked it.**

"Whoa that is so cool!" Ron said in awe.

**The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. He clicked it again - the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights5left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it. "Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall. **

"Yet!" shouted the twins "okay lee pay up now" lee handed the money over unhappily.

**"He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled. "How did you know it was me?" she asked. "My dear Professor, I 'vet never seen a cat sit so stiffly. ""You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day, ****"said**** Professor McGonagall.**

"All day..." said a dazed hufflepuff, "I could never do that"

**"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here. "Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily****."****Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right, ****"she**** said impatiently****."****You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but not - even the Muggle have noticed something's going on. It was on their news. ****"She**** jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window****."****I heard it. Flocks of owls... Shooting stars... Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent - I'll bet that was Devalues Daggle. He never had much sense. "**

"Constant vigilance**" **shouted tonks before moody could open his mouth, moody glared.

**"You can't blame them****,"**** said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years. ""I know that, ****"said**** Professor McGonagall irritably****."****But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors. "She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on****."****A fine thing it would be if, on the very day you know-Who**** seems to**** have disappeared at last, the**** Muggles**** found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?"**

**"It certainly seems so****,"**** said Dumbledore. **

"HA, you admit it, at last" Umbridge shouted happily

"that was back then things have changed now" Dumbledore explained calmly.

**"We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?"**

**"A what?"**

**"A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of"**

**"No, thank you****,"**** said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops. "As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone ****-"**

**"My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like you can call him by his name? All this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense - for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort. "**

Everyone, barring; the D.A, Dumbledore, harry and the order of phoenix flinched.

**Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unstitching two lemon drops, seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who****.****' ****I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort name. **

**"I know you haven't, said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring****."****But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know-oh, all right, Voldemort was frightened of. ""You flatter me****,"**** said Dumbledore calmly****."****Voldemort had powers I will never have. "**

"Only because you're too well noble to use them" said Hermione

**"Only because you're too - well - noble to use them****."**

Hermione blinked.

**"It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs. "**

"Ewwwwww, that disgusting" everyone in the hall echoed when the aforementioned people blushed red.

**Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing next to the rumors that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"**

**It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true.**

**Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer. "What they're saying****,"**** she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Goodrich's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are - are - that they're - dead. "**

"Oh" said most of the room finally catching on what day it was.

**Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped. "Lily and James... I can't believe it... I didn't want to believe it... Oh, Albums... "**

**Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know... I know... ****"****He said heavily.**

**Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry. But - he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort power somehow broke - and that's why he's gone. Dumbledore nodded glumly. "It's - it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done... All the people he's killed... He couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding... Of all the things to stop him... But how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"**

"That what I would like to know." a very irritated tom riddle said

**"We can only guess****,"**** said Dumbledore. "We may never know. "Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hatred's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"**

**"Yes****,"**** said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?"**

**"I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now. "**

**"You don't mean - you can't mean the people who live here?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore - you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son - I saw him kicking his mother althea way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and lives here!"**

"At least you tried" harry said very pessimistically making many of the rooms occupants worried about his home life.

**"It's the best place for him****,"**** said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter. ""A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall****."****Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous - aligned - I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future - there will be books written about Harry - every child in our world will know his name!"**

**"Exactly****,"**** said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! **

"For your information I can remember it all" harry said coldly. Inwardly Dumbledore sighed, if he wasn't careful he would lose his weapon.

**Can you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"**

**Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes - yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly although she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it. "Hatred's bringing him****."**

**"You think it - wise - to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"**

"I would trust Hagrid with my life" said two thirds of the golden trio who frowned when harry didn't join in.

**I would trust Hagrid with my life****,"**

**Said Dumbledore. "I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place, ****"said**** Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to - what was that?"A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky - and huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them. If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as abnormal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild - long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets. "Hag rid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?""Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sit, ****"said**** the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir. ""No problems, were there?""No, sir - house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggle started swarmin'around. He fell asleep as we was flying' over Bristol. **

"Awwwwwww" echoed the fan girls and female staff except, obviously Umbridge

**"Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning. "Is that where -?" whispered Professor McGonagall. "Yes****,"**** said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever. ""Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?""Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is perfect map of the London Underground. Well - give him here, Hagrid - we'd better get this over with. "Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house****."****Could I - could I say good-bye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like abounded dog. "Shh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "you'll wake the Muggle!"**

**"S-s-sorry****,"**** sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it - Lily an' James dead - an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles - "**

**"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found, " Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hatred's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out. 9"Well, ****"said**** Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations. ""Yeah****,"**** said Hagrid in a much muffled voice, "I'll be taken' Sirius his bike back. Gunfight, Professor McGonagall - Professor Dumbledore, sir. "Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night****."****I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall, ****"said**** Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply. Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four. "Good luck, Harry****,"**** he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.**

"WAIT... DID YOU READ THAT RIGHT!"

"DUMBLEDORE HOW COULD YOU YOU LEAVE HIM THERE"

Dumbledore ignored them and motioned for Umbridge to finish

**A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursleys screams she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley... He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter - the boy who lived!" **

"That all who's next." Umbridge said looking around


End file.
